


Alone With You, And You, And You

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gotta do some otp nonsense, Iristo Weekend, Post Season 2, he just doesn't like talia's boyfriend, implied levalia, iris is 21, nathaniel is 22, prax n mephisto are effectively 23 but they're aliens, prompt: first date, talia is his best friend other than his sister and his girlfriend, talisto friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Sometimes it can be hard to get your sister to trust your new girlfriend... especially when they're more used to fighting each other than existing in the same space. This outta be good.





	Alone With You, And You, And You

Mephisto groaned, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to accompany me, Praxina."

She straightened his jacket, more focused on his appearance than his complaints. "How do we know this isn't some intricate plot to murder you?"

"I-"

"Again!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Prax, calm down." He offered a smile. "It's fine. She's not going to hurt me."

His sister hadn't looked this nervous in a long time. Her hair had shocked him when he saw it, as well as her fixation on the smoothie human. All he knew was that when he'd come back... it was the first time she'd smiled honestly since before Gramorr kidnapped them.

"Fine, but you're not getting out of us coming with you. I already told Nathaniel, he's driving us."

Mephisto pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"Sure, dork."

He pulls his hand back and rakes it through her hair, and she bats at his hand before fixing the part. Mephisto turns to the mirror and pulls on his jacket, eyes scanning himself to make sure that he'd look good.

Tonight was... unusual, for them. Before he died they had been practically exiled on earth, living in a cave and stalking the princesses ruthlessly. Then he infiltrated the princesses' home, posing as the boy they needed to help, stolen a second oracle gem, and died.

Praxina had gone on a tirade through Sunny Bay, fueled by her hatred and anger and Banes' mask. She'd seduced Iris' smoothie human and fell into a serious relationship with him, and with him at her side she terrorized Iris and the other princesses. She corrupted humans left and right, setting them up to attack Iris, and tried to destroy the other girl.

And then Mephisto had come back from the dead.

What an awkward moment that had been.

Praxina turns to the table and picks out a dark lipstick to smooth over her lips, eyes half-lidded. She'd chosen a red blouse and black slacks, tall red heels, big earrings, and more bracelets and bangles than he thought he'd ever seen before. He'd opted more for a gold shirt, black and green jacket, white pants, tall black boots, and a gold ear cuff switched out for his typical one as well as a gold ring.

"Ready?"

He blinks, turning to look back at her. "Huh?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Mephisto nods. "As ready as I can be. Do you think the princess will like it?"

"Fool. She already likes you as you are, of course she's going to think you're just divine." She turns a critical eye over him once again, fluffing his bangs. "Though you do need... something pink."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I need something pink? My entire girlfriend is pink."

She snorted. "And you want to match her, don't you?"

He pouted at her, but she flicked his nose. "Stay put, I know just what you need."

She disappears into the hallway for a moment, leaving him alone in the room in Nathaniel's house, making him seriously regret his choices.

He's just about to consider teleporting to Iris' without them when Praxina reappears, something gauzy and pink in her hands. She loops it around his throat and tied it in a simple, loose knot, smirking to herself. "Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me you don't look like the next King of Ephedia."

"This is just the first date, Prax, don't get ahead of..." He turned and froze, lips parted.

"Whoa..."

She elbowed him. "Okay, don't get vain. We're late."

He blinked, then turned to frown at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She cackled and grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the room.

Nathaniel was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, legs crossed and leaning on the stairwell with a half-eaten apple in one hand. Praxina presses a kiss to his lips as she finishes coming down, and Mephisto can't hide his snort.

He was glad that his sister had found someone.

The human was wearing a white button-down and red pants, white shoes, a black leather jacket, his typical "good-luck" necklace around Praxina's throat and a teal leather bracelet with red crystal butterfly charms on it around his wrist.

Sappy, disgusting. Mephisto was proud, definitely, but also disgusted. On one hand his sister had someone very important to her, but on the other, Mephisto had to see it.

Nathaniel leads them out the door to the driveway, where the car he was borrowing for the night rested. It was his mother's, a nice red vehicle with comfortable seats and an engine that roared. Praxina delighted in the beast, Mephisto preferred to lean into the backseat and look anywhere but out at the moving road. Sure, he could fly, but he didn't like being out of control about his destination.

Praxina had expressed interest in wanting to learn to drive, but luckily not while Mephisto was alive. He'd never seen that, and Nathaniel's ashy face whenever she mentioned the private lessons... It hadn't been a good result. Nonetheless, her window went down and the radio went up and any work that'd gone into meticulously preparing her hair went out the window, much like any stability in Mephisto's stomach.

He didn't have a phone yet, though there'd been talk of it. If he had one, he'd warn Iris of their imminent arrival. If he had one, he'd be texting her. If he had one, he'd be watching 'cat videos' and calming his queasy nerves. If he had one, he'd be playing mindless games. If he had one, he'd-

The car slows and purrs to a stop. He glances to his right and smiles in relief, teleporting out of the car and hurrying to the door.

Auriana didn't like him. She never had, that much he knew. Carissa had some qualms with him and Praxina, especially due to the knowledge of what had happened to her sisters and how close their kingdoms used to be. Lyna was ecstatic that her cousin had finally secured a romance with a 'good ephedian', ignoring whatever that had to say about her standards for Iris and her opinions of the humans. Talia?

Talia was Mephisto's rival in more ways than he knew. She was smart and beautiful and when she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned a cold stare on him his blood turned to ice. But she was also brilliant with the books, and studying with her was fun. It would be more fun if she didn't have a lover in someone he despised the way he had once despised her, which led to the promise that he and the other boy would one day become friends but... for now it was tense.

He found himself hoping that Lyna would open the door. She was talkative, but she also wanted Iris to hurry to her date.

He lifts a hand to knock on the door, his other hand tucking inside of his coat and catching hold of his gift for her.

There had been chemistry between them before he died. He isn't sure that they would have happened if there hadn't been something, starting from when he'd first seen her to the moment he came back, the first look they shared then.

There was something intoxicating between them.

The curve of her nose and the way her lips moved, the freckles that spanned her rosy cheeks, the shape of her hands and the witty insults she usually had for him. It felt intimate, it felt invigorating, it felt a million ways that everyday conversation and adoring staring couldn't convey but that poetry, or perhaps a desperate kiss, might.

The door opens.

_Oh._

Iris smiles at him, breathless. "I had to fight Lyna to get to the door first."

Mephisto laughs. "I'm glad you won."

Iris steps forward and closes the door behind her, and he wants nothing more to settle his hands on her hips and pull her into a kiss.

She'd opted for a gold dress, thin straps over her shoulders and shimmery fabric that clung just right and turned into ruffled tiers toward the bottom. She also had a pink jacket over it, soft-looking and tight to her arms, pink ankle boots, pink lipstick. She had her hair pulled back into a tall bun, green-to-white sticks through it and holding it in place, gold heart hoops on each of her ears, her trademark pendant dangling from her necklace over her chest.

Mephisto pulls out his gift, and she blinks at him. "What's that?"

He smiles and unfolds his fingers. A green crystal hairpin, a carefully formed flower.

She gasps and takes it gently, eyes lighting up. "Is that an iris?"

Mephisto nods. "It seemed fitting. Do you like it?"

She giggles and fixes it into her hair, capturing a stray curl and nestling it between the sticks. "I love it."

The redhead grins and finally gives in, catching her hips and pulling her forward for a kiss.

Iris' hand lifts to rest on his shoulder, her leg popping up and a surprised sigh turning into a soft moan. She steps further into his space and he moves a hand up her back to rest just under the edge of her jacket, and she twists her head to deepen the kiss.

The car horn honks and they separate. Iris giggles, and he sees her lift a gold-and-pink clutch up to fix her bangs. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"I think they'd be fine waiting."

Iris rolls her eyes and trails her fingers down the pink thing Praxina had wrapped around his neck. "I see you borrowed one of my scarves..."

His cheeks flush. "Is it now?"

"I like it." She tugs on it and he gets pulled into a surprise kiss, melting with her lips against hers.

The horn honks again. She releases him and tugs on it again gently. "Come on, pretty boy, time to find out what human fine dining is like."

"Wait- that's not fair! You already know." He pouts.

Iris shrugs, still walking away.

The place Iris had chosen had the benefit of being a fancy place while also being relatively deserted on what she and Nathaniel informed them was a 'tuesday night'. Now, Mephisto had trouble conceptualizing what a 'tuesday' was, but that was neither here nor there.

The reservation was under Nathaniel's name, and he informed Mephisto that Iris always used his name to get into places. Mephisto couldn't argue with that, on Ephedia if he mentioned that he was dating the crown princess he was sure to be let into nicer places too. However, he was quite sure that Nathaniel wasn't the crown prince of Sunny Bay, but he wasn't sure how to ask either. He had always assumed Nathaniel was an indentured servant of the smoothie place, especially with how the other boy was always there, never seeming to leave unless it was inconvenient for Mephisto and Praxina.

They're led to a table in the back of the restaurant, and Nathaniel and Iris show small cards to the host to bring drinks to the table. Praxina had mentioned that the backwards humans had an age minimum on their alcohol, though her statement of it being '21' confused him. He himself hadn't started drinking actual wine until he was 27!

Praxina sits facing Iris and Nathaniel sits facing him, each couple on their own side of the table and with the boys towards the inside of the row.

Iris leans over him to set her clutch on the windowsill, flashing him a smile. "Sorry."

Conversation, which had nearly stilled since they entered the restaurant, was welcome. "It's alright."

She nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear.

The silence resumes.

Nathaniel pulls out menus for him and Iris, then taps Praxina's shoulder. "Do you want that thing you like?"

Praxina's eyes light up. "Oh, I love that thing!"

Mephisto snorts and looks at Iris.

She shows him the menu. "Do you know what you want?"

He glances at the menu, at the odd scribbling coating it, and hums thoughtfully. "Let me think..."

Now it's Praxina's turn to laugh at him.

"I don't actually know how to read human, Iris."

She rolls her eyes. "I know that."

He snorts and leans forward. "So, if you know that, then what do I want?"

Iris studied him for a moment. "Hmm..."

Nathaniel and Praxina watch them from across the table.

Iris reaches forward to tuck some of his hair behind his ear, her glossy nails catching his skin and tracing lines that he hadn't noticed were there before. He shivers.

She smiles, cocking her head to the side. "Hm?"

His cheeks started to color.

Iris patted his cheek and turned back to the table. "Got it!"

Mephisto blinked. "What the klatznik could you have gotten from that?"

Iris offered a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He blew some air out, Praxina laughing at him.

The waiter returns with a bucket containing ice and a bottle of wine along with four glasses, and sets them up on the table. He pours a meager amount into each glass, but it's not like any of them can find complaints.

"Now, does everyone know what they'd like?" The waiter asks, glancing around them.

That process takes a few minutes, and the only words Mephisto understands are 'steak' and 'please'. He was a bit concerned about the human food they were about to consume, but atleast he had Praxina here with him for this adventure. While he'd been against her coming at first, it's almost nice.

Nathaniel leans forward and rests his elbow on the table, propping his chin up with his hand. "So."

Maybe he'd thought that too soon.

Iris let an eyebrow rise. "So?"

Nathaniel laughs, nodding. "How did you two end up together again? I mean, I know how I got with Praxina but..." He trailed off for a moment, looking for the words. "How did it happen?"

Mephisto glances at his sister, then at Iris. She looked so pretty in the soft lighting of the restaurant.

"It just kind of... happened." He offered.

Iris tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think it was kind of meant to be."

Praxina sipped her wine. "More like they're both sappy, hopeless romantics that won't ever shut up and deserve each other."

He laughed at his sister, leaning forward. "Well, thanks I guess, Prax." He turned back to Nathaniel. "She's not wrong. There's a lot that kind of went into it. I mean..." His eyes turned back to Iris. "Right?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, definitely. There was tension, and maybe not always the type that we intended. Sure we were on opposite sides, but that didn't mean there wasn't something there."

He nodded and picked up the glass to sniff before taking a sip. She picked up her own then offered it to him to gently clink the glasses together.

Praxina picks up an ice cube from the bucket and pops it into her mouth. Nathaniel stares at her for a moment, an amused smile on his face, then shakes his head.

Mephisto follows suit. What, couldn't he enjoy ice as well?

Iris shook her head too, sharing a look with Nathaniel.

"What?" Praxina asks.

"You don't know where it's been." Her boyfriend tried to explain.

"So? We don't know where you've been, either, and she still puts her mouth all over you." Mephisto rolls his eyes.

Iris stares at him with her mouth open, then bats at his arm. "Hey!"

Praxina sticks her tongue out at her brother. "You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I'm obviously better? And I've been dating him for longer."

Mephisto stares at her. "Why would I be jealous? I'm obviously winning here, I'm dating a princess who is way more beautiful than him."

Nathaniel sips his wine loudly, amused but not wanting to see the argument continue.

Iris tugs on Mephisto's sleeve. "Okay, why don't we change the subject?"

He sighs and turns toward her. "Fine, that sounds good."

Iris nods. "Actually... Do you want to see something?"

He stares at her for a moment, then glances at his sister and her boyfriend. "O... kay?"

Iris moves out of her seat slowly, then offers him a hand. He takes it and lets her pull him out.

"Don't keep him long." Nathaniel calls.

"You don't control me!" Iris sticks her tongue out at her friend, already pulling Mephisto across the room.

He hadn't noticed much when they entered the restaurant, and he definitely hadn't noticed this side door. It's on the opposite side of the parking lot, so she's obviously not taking him out to the car...

"Iris?"

"Trust me!"

He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. Of course he does.

They step outside the door and he immediately understands why she'd wanted to pull him out here.

His eyes widen.

There were paper lanterns strung about, a small fountain, a man-made stream surrounding the deck. There were a few empty tables and a long-forgotten wineglass, but somehow none of that did anything to diminish the atmosphere.

The air was crisp and the slight chill was very evident, and when his eyes moved from the stars and the treetops down to the blonde, he saw her excitement.

"Do you like it?"

He tipped her chin up and stole a kiss, soft and sweet and short. "I love it."

Iris slides an arm around his waist and holds him to her. "Was it your idea for her to come along, or hers?"

He kisses her forehead. "She's just worried about me."

"She doesn't trust me?"

Mephisto held up a hand to wobble it, making a noncommittal noise.

Iris sighed and pressed her face to his chest. "Is it going to take a while before she does?"

"It's hard for Prax to trust people. Especially people that she used to fight..."

"Point taken."

"But..." He kisses her forehead now, eyes lingering on the small hairpin he'd made for her. "I trust you. And that's enough."

Iris moves so that her chin is against his chest, looking up at him. "You're sure?"

He smiles and nods. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She rises to her tiptoes and presses a soft, gentle kiss to his lips, her eyes closing. His own follow suit after a second, one of his hands cupping her waist and the other holding her shoulder.

He can still hear the sound of cars moving over the street, the faint hum of people talking, the unnatural sound of electricity and everything inside the building. He can feel her heart gently beating faster, and he can feel his own matching the pace.

He pulls back first, and she smiles.

"Is this alright?"

"Iris, it's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> ephedian years are 4 months long so 3 ephedian years is 1 earth year  
> mephisto started drinking wine at 9 :3c (this goes with a headcanon i have that water on ephedia isn't actually safe to drink and juice/wine is the preferred thing since they're actually clean and safe)


End file.
